This invention relates generally to machine-readable optical codes.
Optical codes such as bar codes and bar code scanners are well understood in the art. Bar codes, such as those found on consumer products, are typically intended for use by trained personnel. Bar codes have potential for use in other circumstances than prior art practice has allowed, but one significant inhibiting factor to such expanded usage involves the issue of training or knowledge on the part of the user. There exists a need for a way of presenting an optical code that will avoid, in whole or in part, such problems.